Nuestra guerra
by SugarPyrope
Summary: Una guerra se había iniciado entre dos pueblos, pero Hiccup y Merida no sabían que aquella sería su último adiós.


**Hola :D hoy les traigo otro fic de mis parejas crossover favoritas, cuando termine mi fic de Jack x Mavis, quise inspirarme en otras parejas y ver una pelí ayudo xD bueno...espero que les guste este corto fic, quise hacer uno largo, pero tengo otro proyectos que escribir, espero que os guste y no me maten por el final ; _ ; pero disfrutenlo.**

* * *

Todo estaba entre batalla, espadas, gritos y muertes. Siempre preguntan porque se generan las batallas y las guerras, usualmente ha sido por territorio; y en efecto, estos dos clanes estaban viviendo su guerra por el territorio.

-Ataquen! No dejen que se apoderen de nuestras tierras-grito un señor con cabello largo, completando con barba y bigote de color entre castaño y anaranjado montado en un dragón. Llamado Stoick.

La batalla se podría haber adivinado quien iba a ganar con tan solo verla. La tribu Hairy Hooligan era formada por vikingos de la isla Brek, su batalla la manejaban con dragones, muchos apostarían que con las criaturas le ganarían a los enemigos, pero hasta eso eran resistentes.

-Sí podemos contra los vikingos del norte, podremos contra ellos-del otro bando gritaba un señor igual de enorme que Stoick, pero este tenía el cabello medio corto y de color más pelirrojo y anaranjado, este señor se llamaba Fergus.

El otro lado era el clan Dunbroch, la razón por la que seguían en pie en aquella batalla, es que tenían a sus aliados, el clan MacGuffin, Macintosh y Dingwall. Estos clanes siempre estando unidos podían contra los vikingos, romanos del norte.

Aquella batalla tenía demasiado que mostrar, muertes, el poder…pero había algo que no se notaba por muchos en aquella batalla. Había un chico montado en un dragón negro, un furia nocturna, estaba con una armadura negra, él era hijo de Stoick, llamado Hiccup.

De la parte de los Dunbroch, se encontraba la hija del rey Fergus, una chica montada en un cabello, tenía los ideales de lugar por su reino, así que tenía una armadura echa para ella, vaya que era buena en esta guerra. Aquella chica se llamaba Merida.

Aquella batalla, guerra por un territorio…algo que tendría que llegar a un fin, en ambos lados, se reducía la cantidad de hombres y dragones. Hiccup veía como sus amigos morían y no podía soportarlo. Decidió atacar en tierra, puedo contra muchos hombres, pero en aquel instante una chica con cabello rizado choco contra la espada de Hiccup, Merida estaba llena de rabia, quería acabarla con aquellos vikingos, pero con la armadura que tenía Hiccup , Merida no se daba cuenta que con la persona que estaba luchando, era la persona que amaba.

Hiccup al igual que ella, no soportaba esta batalla, tenía una sed de venganza, por sus amigos muertos, por los dragones derribados, quería derrotar a cada uno de los enemigos, pero aquella pelea contra una chica lo tenía más que ocupado. Las espadas chocaban una y otra vez, los dos iban cansándose, pero hubo una distracción…una de las espadas no choco, al contrario esta entro en el cuerpo del chico, la espada había caído, después el vikingo cayo y con ello el casco y el dolor de la chica empezó al ver su rostro.

-¡Hiccup!-soltó un grito de dolor, uno que hizo que la batalla se quedará en pausa, empezó a llorar y abrazando el cuerpo de su novio.

-Merida…esta batalla es tonta…no lo crees?-miro a su rizada chica, con una sonrisa-eres fuerte…una gran guerrera, por eso me enamore de ti…

Ella soltó lágrimas y lo beso suavemente al vikingo, lo abrazo ya que sería la última vez que lo tendría junto con él.

-También te amo, mi vikingo tonto…-al tenerlo en sus brazos, sentía como todos sus recuerdos con él se habían hecho algo difícil de olvidar.

Desde aquel momento, la guerra quedo en tregua, porque en ambos lados, nunca habían visto o habían pensado que los hijos de los reyes hayan tenido un amor a pesar de la rivalidad entre ellos. Ahora siempre se contaba de aquella historia, de aquella guerra, de aquel amor perdido.


End file.
